


i want your fire, want your love

by idontshaveforsher_yesyoudo



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Movie Star AU, lots of fluff, that's it I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontshaveforsher_yesyoudo/pseuds/idontshaveforsher_yesyoudo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know, I’m glad I tweeted you this morning.”<br/>Troye’s mouth twitched upwards and he replied, “I’m glad you tweeted me all those years ago. And that you kept doing it.”</p><p>we're both famous and we're constantly flirting on twitter and everyone and their mother ships us but we haven't even met yet so wanna get coffee and get to know each other?</p><p>or, the one where troye's hungover, connor thinks he's cute and they both just really like kissing</p>
            </blockquote>





	i want your fire, want your love

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [i want your fire, want your love (Russian translate)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533009) by [RiaPush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiaPush/pseuds/RiaPush)



> sooo another tronnor one shot... this is just a random idea that i found written in my ipod notes one morning after a night out and thought i'd make something out of, not sure of the result...?
> 
> title from love you now by hollywood ending 
> 
> english is not my first language so excuse me for any mistakes

@troyesivan: go see ‘Of Dreams And Nightmares’ it has everything you need including @ConnorFranta’s abs!

@ConnorFranta: @troyesivan aww thanks babe <3 they’re not in it for more than five minutes tho

@troyesivan: @ConnorFranta still enjoyed the view… a bit more than I should have ;)

\--

@ConnorFranta: @troyesivan’s new single makes me want to bite my fist in excitement for his upcoming album

@troyesivan: @ConnorFranta is that supposed to be a compliment? I’m concerned for your hand

@ConnorFranta: @troyesivan don’t worry it’s a good pain

\--

@troyesivan: i’m siiick *sniffle sniffle* hope I’ll be okay on monday for my concert in london!

@ConnorFranta: @troyesivan you’re staying at @Zoozeboo’s house right? Left some of my favorite tea there it’s in the pink box use it & get well soon!

@troyesivan: @ConnorFranta already feeling better thanks a lot darling xx

@ConnorFranta: @troyesivan no problem honey<3

\--

@ConnorFranta: CONGRATS @troyesivan ON YOUR GRAMMY! Couldn’t be more proud of you<3

@troyesivan: @ConnorFranta don’t shout my head hurts and LA is far too loud for my hangover

@ConnorFranta: @troyesivan since we’re both here for once wanna grab some coffee to cure that headache?

@troyesivan: @ConnorFranta coffee sounds like heaven right now

 

Connor Franta: so you wanna meet up?

Troye Sivan: if you got time yes please

Connor Franta: there’s a café near your hotel down the street first turn left at the corner, meet me there in twenty minutes?

Troye Sivan: on my way

\--

Troye locked his phone and slowly sat up. The light coming through the half shut blinds of the window made him squint, far to bright for his pounding head. After he had won yesterday Tyler had taken him on a celebration trip to the best clubs of LA and by the time he had stumbled into his room he was far past the point of the slightly tipsy he had aimed for in the beginning.

Groaning, he rolled out of the bed and grabbed a random pair of jeans and a black shirt, pulling them on and moving to the bathroom, trying to make the mess of curls on his head look somewhat acceptable, but gave up quickly and pulled on his grey beanie. After brushing his teeth and putting on converse he was out the door.

Only when he stood in the elevator it all dawned to him. In less than ten minutes he was going to meet Connor Franta. The guy he had been obsessed with since before he even signed his first record deal, the one who starred in some of Hollywood’s biggest movies and had won two Oscars at the age of twenty-three, the one who had come out last year and was now founding member of one of the biggest LGBT+ support organisation together with Tyler Oakley.

He was also the one Troye had been flirting with for at least two years now, driving their fans crazy with their banter on twitter, comments on each other’s Instagrams, and constant name-dropping in interviews. But despite all the shipping theories (and there were quite a lot) and the fact that they had Tyler as a best friend in common, they had never actually met before, every time Troye was in LA Connor was away shooting or promoting a movie and both times Connor had been in Australia Troye had been in England, visiting Zoe and his other friends there.

Troye exited the hotel and began walking towards where the café was supposed to be, carefully following Connor’s directions. He kept his head down and nervously bit at his lower lip. He didn’t know what Connor thought of him. He knew he had been a fan of his music from the beginning, seeing as their first interaction had been after Connor had tweeted about Troye’s first EP and the actor had kept tweeting excitedly every time Troye had released something new, and when his album came out Connor tweeted about nothing else for a whole week.

But before he could start to worry about what Connor might think about him when they finally met in person after nearly two years of daily Twitter conversations, he arrived at the café in question.

A bell jingled happily when he pushed the door open, revealing a cosy looking room filled with sofas and armchairs, pictures of places all over the world hung at the walls.

He spotted Connor sitting in a booth at the window, coffee already in front of him. He had looked up at the sound of the bell and Troye watched his face light up when he saw him, a similar grin spreading on his own lips. Connor moved across the room and stood in front of him, and Troye didn’t know who moved first, but suddenly they were hugging, holding each other tightly, and he buried his face in the crook of Connor’s neck, taking in his scent of coffee, mint and something grassy.

They entangled after a while, both smiling widely, and Connor spoke up, a quiet “Hi.”

Troye giggled breathlessly, ignoring the flip his stomach made at Connor’s voice.

“Hey.”

They stayed like that until someone cleared their throat loudly.

“Connor, dear, as much as I love you could you move away from where you’re blocking the door?”

They jumped apart at the voice, looking at the elderly woman behind the counter. Connor’s cheeks tinted red.

“Yeah. Right. Sorry Mrs Johnson. So, you want coffee?” Troye bit his lip and nodded, and he turned towards the lady. “A big coffee for him, please.”

While the woman brewed what smelled like the best coffee ever Troye moved to get his wallet out when Connor stopped him.

“Let me pay.”

“Really?”

“Sure. Let’s just say it’s a date.”

Troye felt his own face redden slightly. “Is it, then?”

“Only if you want it to be…” Connor trailed off, seemingly unsure of what he should say, but Troye grinned widely.

“I’d love that.”

“Really?”

Troye pecked his cheek quickly. “Really.”

The lady placed a mug on the counter and Connor pressed a few coins into her hand, then gave the cup to Troye and moved to where he had sat earlier.

\--

The next hour passed in the blink of a second. They talked about everything and nothing, Connor telling about his love for photography and Troye about song writing and thinking about moving to LA. When their mugs were long empty they left the café and strolled through the nearby park in confortable silence, their shoulders bumping together every now and then, until Connor grabbed Troye’s hand in his. Troye felt himself blush and he looked at his feet, a small smile playing on his lips. It was then when he noticed that the headache he woke up had disappeared long ago, as if Connor had cured it by solely existing.

They spent some more time walking, stopped under a tree to take a selfie for Troye’s Instagram which he captioned with a leaf and a heart emoji and later one for Connor’s when they sat on a bench at the small lake and Connor had managed to convince Troye to take off his beanie and show the mess of curls on his head, both giggling as he captioned the picture with a cheesy line from one of Troye’s songs.

As Connor turned off his phone Troye let his head drop on his shoulder, shutting his eyes and enjoying the sun on his face. He felt the other boy put his arm around him and he felt himself melt against the now almost familiar warmth.

Connor seemed to be thinking something similar because he murmured,

“You know, I’m glad I tweeted you this morning.”

Troye’s mouth twitched upwards and he replied, “I’m glad you tweeted me all those years ago. And that you kept doing it.”

He glanced up at Connor through his eyelashes and saw the other already looking back. They stayed like that for a few breathless moments until Troye moved his hand up to Connor’s neck and pulled him down to meet his lips.

It was short and kind of awkward but if you asked him, it was one of the best kisses he ever had, only surpassed by the one that immediately followed, and by the next, and the next.

After an uncountable amount of kisses he realized that maybe Connor’s kisses were just the best, and he let himself be pulled into another one.

Troye didn’t know how long they sat there, lips pressing together over and over again, until they trailed off into a few pecks and then stopped, foreheads resting together, grinning widely.

Connor was the one who broke the silence.

“So…”

“Be my boyfriend?” Troye burst out with it before he could think, but the smile on Connor’s face was answer enough, and before he knew it they were kissing again, hands tangling in hair, until Connor started giggling.

“What?”

“Just imagine if we’d post a picture like this.”

Troye snorted as he added, “Heavens, no. But we could tweet something…?”

Connor laughed out loudly, and then grabbed Troye to kiss him once more. “You’re amazing.”

\--

@ConnorFranta: never would’ve thought the day’d come when I call @troyesivan my boyfriend but yeahh isn’t today great?

@troyesivan: @ConnorFranta imagine how it feels to have your celebrity crush take you out on a date I’m still grinning like an idiot (also my hair’s a mess thanks to you)

@ConnorFranta: @troyesivan it was an honour to mess up your hair (also please leave it that way you look cute with it)

@troyesivan: @ConnorFranta: aww thanks bae you’re the best xx


End file.
